


Ivankov's Gift

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ivankov has left Nami a present. A present which she gives to Sanji.





	Ivankov's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> From the One Piece Fanforall: https://op-fanforall2.livejournal.com/1363.html?thread=792147#t792147

Ivankov's 'ship visit' had been a very traumatic event for Sanji. Chopper had been intrigued with Ivankov's abilities, Luffy had found it all amusing as hell and as a result pretty much the entire crew had switched sex a couple times and then back again. Images of a breasted Marimo and a terrifyingly male Robin still haunted Sanji to this day... and Nami, oh, his dear, sweet Nami...! He never wanted to hear her speak in that octave again.

But it was all over now. Everyone was back to normal, and Sanji could heave a big sigh of relief and run back into the arms of his well-endowed-as-per-normal mellorine.

“Sanji-kun,” Nami approached him when he was in the kitchen, which was a very good sign. She only did that when she was in a  _very_  good mood. She closed the kitchen door behind her and leaned against it expectantly. Sanji immediately stopped icing the cake that he was making (for her, of course... Luffy could poke the leftovers after Nami and Robin had had their fill) and flew to her side.

“Yes, my flower?” Sanji's heart was pounding with excitement.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Ahh, this was going to be a marvelous evening indeed. He couldn't take the suspense! “What is it, my darling?”

Nami grabbed Sanji by the wrist and yanked him close to her; Sanji felt like he was going to faint. She brought his hand to her breast, and he obligingly caressed it. She slowly drew his hand down her side, to her thigh, to her crotch, to her package.

…Her package.

…Her  _package._

Of course, silly Sanji, he must be making some mistake. There was some kind of present for him hidden in her panties, and this was an indication that he should kneel down and take them off for her to receive his present. Sanji knelt and gently drew her panties down around her knees, sliding a hand up her thigh to hit her penis.

…Her  _penis._

Sanji groped a few more times to confirm. Penis, definitely a penis. There were no balls – rather, her vagina seemed to be there as normal, but – a penis. Sanji groped a few more times, hoping each time that it would disappear and this was all one hallucination. He didn't want to lift up her skirt and look. That would make its existence far too undeniable.

Nami frowned. “I'm not exactly an expert on the new equipment, but I don't think you're doing a good job, Sanji-kun.”

A single, lonely tear trailed from the corner of Sanji's eye down his cheek. Surely he had been dealt fate's most cruel hand. Woe.

Nami rolled her eyes, stepped out of her panties and went over to take a chair from the kitchen table. She spun it around to face Sanji and sat down, legs parted wide. “Sanji-kun, suck my cock,” she ordered.

Whimpering, Sanji complied.

Sanji didn't have any more experience sucking cocks than Nami did at having cocks sucked, but Sanji figured he'd do something like what Nami could (rarely) be inclined to do for him. Kneeling before her, he took as much of her slack length as he could in his mouth and sucked, the thumb of one hand rubbing circles at the base of her cock. She grew bigger as she hardened in his mouth, and he drew back and rubbed the stem with one hand as he sucked the tip. 

Sanji looked up from his work to see Nami was smiling, eyes half-lidded, her cheeks slightly red. “Don't use your hands,” she said. “I just want your mouth on me.” 

Sanji took his hands away and focused on working his tongue the tip of her cock, rubbing the slit there and dragging down her length. Now that he was into it... this wasn't so bad. He could even feel himself getting hard just sucking her off like this. He wanted to use his free hands to pleasure himself, but he knew better than to start that without Nami's say-so. 

“Don't just take the tip. Take in as much as you can.” One of Nami's hands came to her mouth; she was biting on her finger. She only did that when she was trying not to make noise.

Sanji grinned for a moment before sinking his mouth down around her cock as far as he could go, the muscles in his jaw working against her. 

“More,” she demanded, and Sanji had already gone all the way but he tried to push further, trying not to choke. “Relax your throat,” she said. “More.”

Sanji obeyed as best he was able, squeezing his eyes tight as he forced Nami's cock down his throat until his lips hit the base. Nami finally let out a moan of pleasure, and Sanji's own cock grew harder in response. 

“Good boy,” she murmured, and that was his signal to draw back, gasping for air. He got his first real good look at her fully erect cock sprouting up from under her skirt, red and throbbing and undeniable. Her pussy under that was dripping wet; she moved a hand down to slide into her folds and slick up the length of her cock, and oh, Sanji was fairly sure he knew what was coming next. He gulped.

“Take off your pants,” Nami said, and he did so gratefully, freeing his rock-hard cock from the confines of his pants. “Now come here.” He knew what that meant.

Sanji straddled her chair and positioned his ass over her cock, aligning the tip with his asshole. His hips trembled a bit, and she steadied them with her hands as he slid down onto her.

Sanji let out a gasp once she was in about halfway, and he paused, looking at her as if asking what to do next. Nami's thumbs traced the insides of his thighs, never quite touching his cock, but coming close enough to make him shiver. “Move,” she said, and he did, going up and down in shallow movements, not quite taking all of her in at once. 

She seemed to be pleased, and Sanji took that as an okay to move a hand up to fondle her breast, the other still hovering clenched over his cock as if in wait. Ah, Nami's breasts. She may have had a cock, but at least she still had those wonderful, marvelous breasts of hers. It was comforting. And arousing. Sanji's cock ached for touch but he couldn't, not yet. 

Nami's hands on his thighs pressed down and Sanji's body followed, sinking her full length into him. She pulsed hot inside of him and he cried out. “I'm gonna... I'm gonna come,” he said through shallow breaths, but Nami shook her head. 

“Not yet,” she said, and reached out to grip his cock just under the head with her thumb and forefinger, painfully tight. His body tensed then, the orgasm that had built inside of him blocked in a painfully full-feeling cock. He whimpered, and she seemed to like that, her other hand reaching around to grasp the cheek of his ass. “Move.”

Sanji began to fuck himself on her cock as hard as he could, slamming into her in rocking movements that drew high moans from her throat. Nami let go of his cock and he finally came, his entire body trembling as he continued to move against her. His ass tightening around her cock brought her to orgasm inside him, and he kept going until she slid out of him, limp. 

Sanji collapsed against Nami, dirty and exhausted, and she rewarded him with a kiss as her hand slid down his back in calming strokes, her tongue moving into his mouth slow and languid from their spent sex.

She pulled back, and he looked at her apprehensively. “...this.... is just a temporary thing, right? Not forever? Just for a little while?” 

“Why, Sanji-kun, are you going to miss it?” She purred.

Sanji froze like a deer in headlights. This was a trick question. If he said yes, then she would keep the cock because he enjoyed it. If he said no, she would keep the cock just to torture him.

Nami laughed at his silence and petted his hair. “Don't worry about it, Sanji-kun.”

Wondering exactly what she meant by that would keep him up all night after that.


End file.
